What Does The Fox Say?
by UzumakiFox
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are sharing an apartment and the raven comes home to his blond dancing to this song. Sasuke finds it amusing, that is until Naruto starts to twerk. SasuNaru, yaoi, lemon, PWP


**Another one shot for my lovelies!**

 **You guys are best and this one is for all of you are following me!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it! Disclaimer:(I don't own Naruto...Sasuke does)**

* * *

Naruto was busy making ramen when Sasuke walked in. The blond didn't hear him because he had his orange headphones on. He was humming the tune to himself as he swayed his hips to beat. Sasuke stood behind the counter and watched him, very amused.

" _But there's one sound_ ," Naruto sang under his breath. " _That no one knows_ ," his voice slowly getting louder as he held the note.

" _WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!_ " The blond shouted, jumping around. He started to break dance to beat of the song.

With his eyes closed, Sasuke made note of as he watched Naruto make a fool of himself.

" _Gering-ding-ding-ding_!" He sang, swinging his arms back in forth while pumping his hips. " _Dingeringeding_!"

Sasuke chuckled at his blond, and decided he had his fill of moron for the day. "Naruto?" he said to get his attention, but the blond just kept dancing. "Naruto," Sasuke said louder.

" _What the fox say?"_ Naruto sang. He flipped his position again and started twerking. _"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow_!"

Sasuke hesitated. Did he really want to stop him?

" _Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!"_ The raven grimaced at Naruto's singing. He sounded better when the moron could actually hear himself. Sasuke stalked around the counter and stood behind the idiot. He desperately wanted to press his groin against the blond's ass, but then twerking show would come to an end.

" _What the fox say_?" Naruto threw his hands up in the air, almost smacking Sasuke in the face.

" _Joff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!"_ he screeched at the top of his lungs.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, wincing at awful singing.

The blond let out a shriek, jumping around. His blue eyes wide as saucers.

"S-Sasuke?" The blond stuttered as he fumbled to take the headphones off. "Don't sneak up on me, asshole!" Naruto said, annoyed. His brows furrowed as he pushed Sasuke on the chest.

"I wouldn't have to sneak up on you, if you'd stop listening to music so loud." Sasuke pointed to the orange headphones around Naruto's neck that were still blaring music.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and set his iPod and headphones on the counter. He looked at Sasuke while rubbing the back of his neck. "How much of that did you see?"

Sasuke grinned. "All of it." He grabbed the blond's waist and pulled him against him. "I never knew you twerked, Naruto," he whispered, his hot breath tickling Naruto's ear.

"You never asked," Naruto replied huskily. They exchanged heated gazes. Sasuke suddenly grabbed the back of Naruto's thighs and hiked him up as the blond latched his lips to the raven's. Sasuke made no haste to lavishing Naruto's mouth since the blond had already beaten him to entering the other's mouth with his tongue.

But that didn't stop the raven from dominating the kiss as he carried Naruto to their bedroom. The blond let out a groan and tried to shift his groin against Sasuke's to create some friction, without falling out of the raven's grip. Sasuke tugged harshly on Naruto's bottom lip in response.

"Gah! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned. The raven practically threw the blond on their bed and quickly shrugged out his shirt.

"Fuck, you are so sexy," Sasuke grounded out as Naruto grabbed the helm of his shirt and tugged it off to reveal his spiral tattoo. Naruto crawled up on his knees on the bed in front of Sasuke.

"You're not bad yourself," Naruto said, before latching his lips on the raven's pulse. A loud groan escaped the raven's lips and his fingers found their way into Naruto's spiky locks.

"Shh," Naruto whispered with his finger to his lips. A grin creeped onto the blond's face. "You don't want to upset the neighbors again, do you?"

Sasuke glared at the blond and shoved backwards onto the bed. He quickly pinned him down growled into ear, "You know that was you they were complaining about, moron." He then ran his tongue down the blond's jawline and down his neck.

"Yeah, but they never really specified on who they-" Naruto never finished his sentence as a moan over came him. Sasuke's hand had found it's way into the blond's pants. "Sweet Jesus!" he gasped as his hips jerked on their own accord.

A chuckle greeted his ears as Sasuke continued his soft kisses down his abdomen. "Bastard." Naruto muttered under his breath. Suddenly, a pair of pale hands grabbed his pants and tugged on them. The blond lifted his waist to help and the pants came off, taking his orange boxers as well.

Sasuke's eyes raked over Naruto's naked body. The blond blushed under the heated gaze. Rather quite suddenly, Sasuke grabbed his legs and pulled him closer so that he was between Naruto's thighs.

Naruto's greedy fingers grabbed at the raven's pants and began to unbutton them. Sasuke watched, his eyes dilated. Once the blond completed his task, the raven pulled his pants to thighs and grabbed out the small bottle of lube he carried around with him, in case of these times of random moments, from his back pocket.

Naruto's blue eyes landed on the tube. His jaw dropped. "Bastard! You were-!" his rant was cut off by the raven's lips.

"With you, Naruto, I always hope," Sasuke breathed against his lips. He then squirted some lube on his hand and covered himself. Sasuke used the remainder on the blond's entrance. A loud hiss came from Naruto's lips as the cold substance touched his sensitive area.

Sasuke slowly pressed himself against the blond's entrance. A low groan escaped the blond as his body slowly accepted Sasuke's. They both were panting heavily when the raven was fully sheathed inside.

A rhythm began to form and the two young adults were grinding each other at a quick pace. Sasuke leaned down and caught the blond's lips. Naruto raked his fingers down Sasuke's back, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough pressure to leave red marks. The raven groaned and his thrusts became more urgent. Naruto panted harder, his hands left the raven's back and grabbed the bed.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke panted as he slew down his pace.

"What?" Naruto pleaded while gripping the sheets tightly.

"What does the fox say?" Sasuke smirked.

"Fuck You Sasuke! Go FASTER!" Naruto shouted. _Exactly what I thought,_ Sasuke thought to himself, before obliging to his boyfriend's command. Naruto let out a throaty moan as his sweet spot was hit. Sasuke grunted and put his head at the juncture of Naruto's neck. His hot breath coating the blond's tan skin. Both of them could feel their climaxes were coming closer.

Naruto cried out and Sasuke bit down on the tender muscle on the blond's neck as they rode out their orgasms. Sasuke pulled himself out of the blond and looked at Naruto's neck. Satisfied with indents of his mark, the raven rolled off the blond's chest and to his lover's side on the bed.

Sasuke watched Naruto's chest rise up and down with interest. The blond stared up at the ceiling, his blue eyes scanning back and forth, obviously thinking about something. Naruto's brow furrowed.

"Shit!" Naruto jumped up off the bed and scrambled out the bedroom, butt naked. Sasuke sat up on his elbows, confused. He pulled his boxers and pants back up and walked into the living room.

The blond was nowhere in sight, but his colorful shouts were definitely coming for the kitchen's direction. Sasuke strolled into the kitchen and found Naruto sitting at the counter. The blond had both of his hands in his hair and was staring blankly into counter top.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke didn't let the worry he felt into voice. He was concerned now, since the blond was normally peppy and energetic. This was one of those few times he'd had seen Naruto sulk.

Grimly, Naruto pointed behind him at the stove. Sasuke's eyes followed and saw a pot steaming ferociously.

"I burnt the ramen."

* * *

 **How Naruto managed to forget to take the ramen off the burner is beyond me. The guy lives and breathes that stuff, but Sasuke can be distracting...**

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
